XxHiddenXBladesxX
by KawaiixHisotax33
Summary: Tt's been about a year or so after Sasuke came to Konoha, away from Orochimaru's grasp. When he came back he still thought Sakura still weak and pathetic but he was wrong.....sucky summary but if u rd please reveiw, there MIGHT be some pairings


Hey guys, this is KawaiixHisota here well this is mai first ever story so please be nice dun be mean and jus gib me constructive criticism. If u have ne questions jus ask ; and if u want some pairings than jus ask and ill see the majority of the yes or no. so yea …..btw I DO NOT OWN NARUTOOO!!( I wish TT)…well….maybe I can take him for a while….. looks at lawyers O.O nvm O.O well ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

"Talking"

"_Thought"_

"_Inner Sakura"_

_**XxHiddenXBladesxX**_

**Sakura POV**

"Kuso, im gunna be late for training!" _Well its not like Kakashi-sensei is gunna teach me anything…he only pays attention to Sasuke and Naruto…_(a/n Sasuke came back a year ago and he was under punishment for 3 months, and Sakura doesn't lyk him all that much and they all r currently 16) After 5 minutes of running I saw Sasuke and Naruto sparring. I smirk with amusement. "_After I became Tsunade-Sama's apprentice I became strong in the medical areas, maybe even stronger than Tsunade. I exceed Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, and TenTen in taijutsu. I can beat some shinobi in sparring matches even if they are above my rank level. And too add to that I experimented with some jutsus I created. Too bad Sasuke and Naruto don't realize that I am stronger…and not that weak Sakura from when we were twelve." "CHANEROOO!! Damn straight!!"_

"Hello Sakura-san, where were you this morning?" Kakashi-sensei asks me. "Ah, gomen Kakashi-sensei. I slept very late last night so I couldn't wake up on time." I reply. Kakashi-sensei raises an uncovered eyebrow in question. "Oh and what were you doing last night Sakura-_chan?_" Kakashi asks me in a playful manner. I start to chuckle nervously, "Hehe...you see…I was just - probably fooling around last night without using her head to realize we had training this morning." Sasuke says as he cut off your attempted explanation. I started to feel blood rising to my head.

But this wasn't the blushing blood raising…oh no this was the ANGER blood..

**Sasuke POV**

I saw blood rising to Sakura's face. _"Hn. Why does she always blush whenever I say something? Did she not change at **ALL** since I came back? She's so weak"_ Then something of the most unexpected thing happened, Sakura exploded in anger! " You know what **_UCHIHA_**, why don't you take that stick that's up your ass, take it out, and STOP BEING SO OBNOXIOUS!!" Everyone stood there dumbfounded as Sakura huffed and fumed from her sudden outburst. The first one to talk was Naruto. "Sugoi Sakura-chan, that was so cool! He said with amazement and widened eyes. "Well Sakura-san…that was…sudden..." you hear Kakashi-sensei tell Sakura. I just stood there dumbfounded. Amazing right? Sasuke Uchiha actually silent with no mean remark to say back. "Well since I'm here let's get on with training" you hear Sakura say. "Hai hai, well because sasuke and naruto were tied lets try Sasuke and Sakura." The perverted sensei said. "Kakashi, you sure you know what you're doing?!" I asked in disbelief. I see Kakashi just slightly shrug.

**Sakura POV**

"Kakashi, you sure you know what you're doing?!" I hear Sasuke say. I shrug it off, waiting to show Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto what she can REALLY do. " C'mon Sasuke, you scared?" I said mockingly. I started to chuckle and I got into my fighting stance.

**Sasuke POV**

I heard Sakura chuckle as she got into her fighting stance. It was a stance that I didn't recognize. I ignored it and went into my usual taijustu stance. It seemed that she wasn't going to attack first so I charged.

**Sakura POV**

I smirked as I saw Sasuke run towards me. Baka. He doesn't even know w\hat he's doing...or who he's up against. "Mist: Hidden Flower no Jutsu" I said in a whispered voice." It seems that Kakashi-sensei was a _tad _surprised when he saw what my jutsu did.

**Kakashi POV**

"_Muri! She's disappearing right before our eyes! And to add onto that, it's a water element and I never taught her that and I doubt that Tsunade-same taught her that…the only way possible is that she taught herself that jutsu.."_

****

**Sasuke POV**

"_Nani!?!? What the hell I happening!?!? Where did she go!!??"_ I winced in pain as I felt like my thighs were getting cut. I looked down but there was no blood. I groaned in pain as my thighs were being "slashed".

**Sakura POV **

I smiled with approval as I cut his thigh tendons with my chakra scalpel. I continued this for about a minute so he'll be in a lot of pain but still barely walk. "Release" I said. I started to become visible to the human eye. "Ch…who's the weak one now _Uchiha_." I saw Sasuke's eyebrows furrow in anger. "How did you do that?!" Sasuke asked in an angry voice. "Its-a-se-cret" I said in taunting voice. He growled in frustration and anger and activated the sharingan. I did some hand signs so fast that Kakashi and Sasuke couldn't even read them but he understood the last hand sign. _"The fire sign!?" _Kakashi thought in utter amazement. "Water: Burning Rain no Justsu!" _"Why can't I copy her hand signs?" _Ten seconds past, "Hn, seems like your jutsu didn't work, weakling." I hear Sasuke's taunting voice. I lowered my head, hair covering my eyes…my body started to slightly shake. "Ke you're gunna cry now? I thought u actually changed a little, baka weakling." I started to slightly chuckle, and it started to become a full laugh. I suddenly stopped laughing and waited for 10 seonds. "RELEASE" I suddenly shouted. Rain started to fall, but to once it touched the ground a sharp hissing sound reached everyone's ear. Unfortunately for Sasuke, he got hit by seven of the "water" drops. "AH!!! What the hell is this?!?!" the unlucky obnoxious boy screamed. "Oh this little jutsu? It makes it rain even on the brightest of days. But for my benefit, this isnt ordinary rain… this rain is stronger than any fire you can imagine, and 10 fold the strength and effects of the strongest acid in the five countries. Oh and to answer your question before, I've designed my jutsus so that sharingan cannot copy them. Tsk Tsk, you guys should have payed more attention that not only you and Naruto got stronger, especially you, Kakashi." I said with a dark voice. I saw Kakashi's head cast down in shame, and Sasuke and Naruto's eyes darken and widen with surprise and realization. _"About time they actually opened their eyes." _I see Sasuke in the corner of my eyes wincing in pain, clenching his teeth trying not to scream out in pain from the acidic drops of rain. I sigh. "Disengage." I say in defeat. "You give up Sasuke?" I say, looking down on him. "no" I hear him say. "too bad. Hey Kakashi, Sasuke quits. I think I hurt him enough." He nods with an astonished face. "Well I'm gunna go home, I'm hungry so if anyone needs something then jus call." I Walked quietly past Naruto and Kakashi, receding into the darkness of the trees of the training grounds.

**The Guy's POV**

The Guys were all thinking one thing…_"Where did OUR Sakura go?..."_

_

* * *

_

hey guys, well ho0w was it? i hope i did ok...im a firsttimer wel please review! i dont know if i should continue this story, it matter bout u guys say! oh and if u guys want a pairing tell me and the couple that u want, ill probably add itachi in her cuz i absolutely LOVE him lol well please review!!

Love,

**XxkawaiiXhisotaxX**


End file.
